The Dragons in Haven City
by wolfofthewatch
Summary: This fanfic takes place after Jak 3, when they are still rebuilding, and clearing out the rest of the Metalheads. DISCLAIMER: I do not own either J&D or Spyro just my OC.
1. 1 New Realm

**The Dragon Realm**

"A new realm?!" exclaims three dragons at once. One was a purple dragon with a golden underbelly, orange wings and golden horns. Another was black with a red underbelly, red wings and white horns. The last is black with a light purple underbelly, dark purple horns and dark purple wings.  
"Yes, but we do not know if this realm is even inhabited. For all we know, it might be dangerous or completely safe. Spyro, Cynder, Darkfire, I need you to explore this realm. You will have four weeks to explore." said Volteer swiftly, as usual.  
"All three of us? And I told you to just call me Dark" asks Darkfire, the black and purple dragon.  
"Yes, you never know what is there. But it might put you three in separate locations." replies Volteer, "Now, get into the teleporter. Quickly, quickly now."  
"Alright, alright. Jeez, Maybe you can talk a little bit slower so we can understand you." says Sparx to himself.  
"You know me, I can't slow down even if I wanted to." says Volteer.  
The three dragons, and dragonfly, enter the teleporter, and teleport to the new realm.

**Spyro and Cynder**

"Where are we?" asks Cynder. The two had landed in what looked like a desert.  
"The more important question is, where's Dark and Sparx?" asks Spyro.  
"Oh no." says Cynder, as she hears an engine in the distance.

**Dark and Sparx**

"I CAN'T SWIM! SAVE ME DARK!" yells Sparx. Dark swims under him and puts him on her head, then swims to land. They had landed in a lush forest, where a few armored animals are walking around. Dark shakes the water off of her, and looks to the right. A few yards away, is a giant drooling armored animal with a glowing yellow gem in it's head. It is attacking something, or someone, in blue armor. It is the same size as Dark, but they are both larger than the person.  
"Uh, Dark, I don't like the look of this place." says Sparx, hiding behind Dark.

_I'm such a screw up! Why did I not bring my stronger gun?! I guess all there is now is to try not to be eaten. Wait a second, what is that thing on the side over there. Is it a Metalhead? No, Metalheads don't usually have that look of worry on their face when another is eating someone. If it was a Metalhead, it would be fighting the other to get me. Oh well, anything will help. _thinks the guard. "Help." he says,_But whats the point, I don't think it can understand English. Oh god, what did I just unleash? _He look at Dark again, and she has a look of pure anger and hatred. She's not looking at him though, she's looking at the Metalhead.  
"DARK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GONNA GET EATEN!" yells Sparx.  
"He just said he needs my help!" replies Dark, pouncing at the Metalhead. Dark always had a short temper. She pries the metal head off of the guard, and begins to fight it. The guard catches his breath on the side, then watches in horror as the two fight. Dark pushes the Metalhead off of her, and sprays it with shadow breath. Dark has two powers, shadow and transformation. The Metalhead suffocates from the shadow breath, but is still alive, just unconscious. Then Dark goes up to the Metalhead, and rips out the gem in it's head with her bare paw, leaving the dead Metalhead on the ground. She looks over to the guard, who in return, looks at her with pure horror, and runs away.  
"So much for gratitude. What was that thing anyway?" asks Sparx.  
"I don't know, but I don't like them. I hope Spyro and Cynder are OK with those things around." replies Dark.


	2. 2 OC Dark

Name: Darkfire (goes by Dark)  
Age: The same as Spyro and Cynder.  
Size: The same as Spyro and Cynder  
Appearance: She is Cynder's twin, but with purple wings and underbelly instead of red. And her eyes are a blood red color unlike Cynder's green eyes.  
Personality: Nice (but if you anger her, you're screwed), Short tempered, mostly happy, sarcastic, hardheaded, loves magic.  
Powers: Shadow, transformation.

Back story: When the dragon eggs were being destroyed by the apes, a traitorous ape saved the egg. She was then raised in hiding, going from place to place. They had decided to stay in one place for a few months, then the other apes found them. They killed the traitor, but after killing him, Dark went berserk. She, to her surprise, breathed shadow breath, and made the group of apes suffocate. She then continued moving across the dragon realm, hiding like she used to. But one day, she met Terrador. He introduced her to Cynder and Spyro, and the rest of the elders. To Dark and Cynder's surprise, they were twins, despite the different colors.


	3. 3 Haven City

Cynder and Spyro look to their right where the engine was coming from. They then see a car fly up from the dunes, and land a few yards away from them. Then it starts driving at them.  
"Uh, Spyro, I think we should get out of here!" says Cynder. Spyro nods and they both fly out of the way, then to the nearest mountain.  
"Definitely inhabited!" says Spyro, catching his breath.  
"Ya think?!" laughs Cynder, even though she doesn't know why she's laughing.  
"We better find Dark and Sparx." he says.  
"Hey lets follow that thing and see where it leads us." says Cynder, looking at a blue flying transport. Spyro nods, and flies with Cynder. The blue transport leads them to a desert city. They fly around, and land on a tall mountain in water overlooking the city.  
"DARK?!" yells Spyro. But no response. But he did yell it so loud that he attracted the attention of most of the city.  
"Spyro, I don't think that was a good idea!" yells Cynder, as a bullet whizzes past her ear. They fly off, and see the blue transport is flying off again. So, they follow it. With no where else to go, it seems like the better choice than getting lost in a desert.

Jak's communicator rings. He picks it up and sees that it is Torn.  
"Yea Torn?" asks Jak.  
"We need you in the city." he says.  
"Metalhead problem?" ask Jak  
"We're not sure. That's why I need my best man on the job. Come to the Naughty Ottsel ASAP." says Torn, then he hangs up. Jak sighs, then puts the communicator back in his pocket.  
"I can't believe he is still using my restaurant for a base of operations! He needs to get his own place for all those gadgets!" complains Daxter. They walk out of the city and get in the blue transport. Daxter thinks he sees something purple, so he looks out the rear window. He doesn't see anything, so he shrugs and sits back down, thinking it was his imagination.

Spyro and Cinder follow the transport to an even bigger city. They follow Jak from a distance, and land atop the Naughty Ottsel.  
"Great, now what?" asks Cinder.  
"Over here, there is a vent. We can eavesdrop on them. They might lead us to Dark and Sparx." replies Spyro.

Jak walks into the Naughty Ottsel and to the desk, where Torn and an injured freedom league guard, are standing.  
"OK, so, what is the mission." asks Jak.  
"Tell him what happened." says Torn to the guard.  
"Two hours ago, Torn had sent me to do some recon around Haven Forest. I then was attacked by a large Metalhead. It's armor was to strong for my gun. It was about to eat me when I saw a black and purple winged animal on my right. I'm not sure if it was a Metalhead or not. But I was desperate for help, so I said "help." I didn't actually think it would help me, but it became enraged at the Metalhead. I'm positive it can understand English. Anyway, it killed the Metalhead in less than two minutes. Here, I took a video of it attacking the Metalhead." says the guard. He hands Jak the camera. The video shows the whole fight. Then it turns off when Dark looks at the camera.  
"What happened after?" asks Jak.  
"I ran. Anyone would be scared after watching that fight. Especially after it ripped the gem out with it's bare paw." says the guard.  
"Did it try to follow you in any way?" asks Jak.  
"No. I looked back, and it was just watching me as I ran." he replies  
"Well, it might be human friendly. Bring the Peacemaker just in case." says Torn.


	4. 4 Boulder

"No use, you can't hear anything." says Spyro.  
"What now?" asks Cynder.  
"Don't know, I guess we just explore?" suggests Spyro.  
"Looks like that;s our best choice right now." replies Cynder, flying off with Spyro.

Jak walks out carrying the Peacemaker. He gets on his JetBoard, and goes to Haven Forest, running over a stray scorpion metalhead here and there. He gets to the airlock and walk in. After the second door, he walk into the forest.  
"How are we gonna find that thing in a place like this?!" asks Daxter.  
"Easy, follow the smoke in the air." replies Jak, pointing to a line of black in the clear blue sky. They follow the smoke until they are at the tallest hill in the forest. Jak sees Dark sleeping, surrounded by Metalhead skulls. Sparx is who knows where eating butterflies. Jak cautiously waits from a distance. After a few minutes, Jak hears something above Dark. He looks up and sees a few Metalheads in the tree carrying a boulder. It is positioned just above Dark's head. Jak's eyes wide as the Metalheads start pushing the boulder out of the tree.  
"WAKE UP!" yells Jak. Dark wakes immediately. She looks around just enough to have her head out the way. But the Metalheads drop the boulder. It lands directly on Dark's left wing, she is to surprised to make a noise. The Metalheads snicker, and hop down the tree and land right in front of Dark. Dark hisses and snaps at one, taking it's head off in one sickening crunch. The others take this as war. But in a few seconds, they are all beheaded. Daxter begins to walk backwards, and ends up stepping on a branch. Dark's head immediately turns to them, she sees them and growls.  
"Look what you did Dax." says Jak.  
"I didn't do anything!" yells Dax back.  
"Let's just get that rock off her wing." says Jak, approaching cautiously.  
"DARK!" they hear Sparx yell. Sparx flies a few inches from Jak's face holding up his hands in defense.  
"What are you doing Sparx?" asks Dark. Jak and Daxter both look at Dark in surprise. Did that thing just talk.  
"I have no idea." replies Sparx. He flies back to Dark, trying to push the boulder. Jak steps forward to help but gets growled at by Dark.  
"Anymore closer, and you'll die." threatens Dark, "Move Sparx." Sparx obeys and Dark positions herself with her back feet against the boulder. She pushes and kicks the boulder across the forest. Jak and Daxter watch the boulder fly across the forest, giving Dark a chance. She tackles them to the ground. She is thrice Jak's size, so Jak has no chance of getting up. She sees Jak gulp and Daxter screams and runs off. Then she hears a clicking sound against her head. Daxter is holding the Peacemaker. Dark quickly turns her head and grab the Peacemaker in her mouth, and crushes it. Daxter, then wide eyed, runs off screaming again. She looks back down at Jak. He tries to get out from under her grip, but it's useless.

**Jak POV**

I gulp and look back up at the thing. I like it a _LOT _better from a distance. Daxter was being traitorous, again, and ran off screaming. At least he tried. I don't think I have ever felt such fear in my life. My pack that I hold my Eco in, is gone, and my only gun is crushed. I'm a sitting duck. The only thing I can do is wait. I suddenly feel the weight begin to lift a little, then it's completely gone. I sit up and see it is a foot away from me. I'm left pressed against a large boulder.  
_Why didn't it kill me? _I think. It just stands there, glaring at me. _Does it want me to run? _I see my bag that holds some extra Eco on one side and my JetBoard on my other. I reach for the JetBoard, and grab it. My pack next. the thing doesn't move, just glares. Those red eyes are extremely unnerving.  
"You gonna leave or not?" asks a glowing bug on my right side.  
"Wha-?" I begin, but I'm cut off by a gunshot. It flies just above the things head, making it turn and growl in that direction. I look to my right and see Daxter on Torn's shoulder. The thing gets low to the ground, and it backs up. Then I see it run off, trying to fly, but it immediately crashes into the water. It recovers quickly and swims to the smallest pillar in the middle of the water. It shakes off the water, and begins to climb the tall pillars all the way to the top. The glowing bug follows it.  
"You got to be more careful Jak. It could have killed you." says Torn, reloading his pistol.  
"Didn't look like it was about to." I say, getting up and dusting myself off.  
"Wasn't about to? The thing was less than a foot away from you, glaring at you." says Torn.  
"It was waiting for me to run." says Jak.  
"Oh well, what ever it is, don't go near it again. I'm not sending anymore people in case someone _does _die. That was too close." says Torn, walking off. I have no other choice but to follow him. But I will be back, I will know what that thing is.


	5. 5 Onin

Spyro and Cynder fly above some ruins over a destroyed part of the city.  
"Jeez, and we thought our wars were bad." says Spyro.  
"Yea. I wonder how long this has been going on." says Cynder. By now, they have passed over the ruins and are in the main part of the city. There are a few people in blue killing off metalheads.  
"Hey, what's that?" asks Spyro, pointing Cynder to a large tent. No one is around it, so that decide to go look in it. They land, and look in. Inside is an old sleeping woman with a sleeping, colorful hybrid parrot on her large hat. The interior is decorated with potions and book, and even a large mask glowing purple.  
"Oh, what Dark would give to be here." says Cynder, knowing how much Dark loves magic. Somehow, the whispers of Cynder woke the old woman in the middle. She doesn't look at all surprised to see them. She nudges the animal awake and begins using glowey sign language in which a surprised animal interprets.  
"Onin welcomes you, Spyro and Cynder. Arrack." he says.  
"How do you know us?" asks Spyro.  
"Onin says she has been expecting you for quite some time now. Arrack. But allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Pecker! And this, is Onin. I am Onin's interpreter. Arrack." he says, with Onin giving a smile and a slight nod. Then Onin and Pecker continue, "Onin says you are looking for someone, yes? Arrack. Another dragon named Dark?"  
"Yes! Do you know where she is?" asks Cynder.  
"All in time. Onin says she will come to you. Arrack." continues Pecker.  
"How do you know all this?" asks Spyro.  
"We have our ways." says Pecker, "Onin says, you must go now before you are discovered. Arrack. And good luck, you'll need it." With those last words hanging in the air, Spyro and Cynder exit the tent.  
"What do you think they meant by that?" asks Cynder.  
"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that I don't want to know." replies Spyro.

Unbeknownst to Torn and even Daxter, Jak walks back into the forest the next day. He didn't bring any guns, because he didn't want to appear as a threat to Dark. He sees Dark struggling, trying to fly with her broken wing. It must have much determination to try to fly with such pain.  
"You know, she's in a really bad mood right now. And when she's in a bad mood, it's good to stay away from her. But that's up to you." says Sparx from Jak's left, making Jak jump. And it's true, after she fell again, she seemed to take her rage out on the nearest tree, attacking it. He notices all the other trees with deep claw marks in the sides, and even dead, black trees where she used the shadow breath on them. "Ya know, if I were you, I'd already be running for dear life, seeing her like this." Then Sparx flies away, chasing another butterfly. Jak decides to stay out of her line of sight, and climb to the top of the pillars where the astro viewer is. But, to add to his string of bad luck, that's where Dark was headed for next.  
"Uh oh." whispers Jak to himself. Dark climbs the pillars, and sees Jak at the top.

**Jak POV **

It growls and slowly steps forward, making me step back until I'm at the edge. I swear I can see the thing smirk at me. Well, I'm cornered, once again. It steps forward and swishes it's tail. On the tip of it's tail, is what looks like a sharp blade. Not just looks sharp, but I can tell it is _very _sharp by the way it shines in the light. Before I ca do anything it's tail is flying at me.  
"Whoa!" I say, and duck, I accidentally step backwards, causing me to fell into the water. I swear, I can hear it laugh all the way from down here! I see her jump down into the water. We swim to the shore in two different directions. When we get to the shore, it shakes off the water, while I have to wring it out. Wait, where's my pack? Upon further examination, I notice it cut my leg! That tail of its must be sharp! It's such a clean cut, it's barely even bleeding. I barely even feel it. I look over and it is swooshing my pack around with it's tail. It's mocking me! I glare at it, and in return, it sticks it's tongue out at me. I grab my JetBoard, and get on it.


	6. 6 games

I ride after it on my JetBoard, I chase it for about thirty minutes. Every time I get close to grabbing my pack, the animal jumps on a different ledge, and sticks its tongue out at me! This thing is so angering! After a whole hour, I can tell it's tiring, and so am I. Soon, it stops, and throws me my pack, then goes to drink some water from the river and swim a bit. I face-palm and shake my head. The animal's not even that different from Daxter, who is always stealing my JetBoard and running off with it. I get takes out of my thought when I get drenched in water. Seriously?! I just got dry again. I look over and see the animal rolling on the ground in laughter.  
"So that's how you want to play?" I ask, and throw mud at it. The mud lands on it's snout, and is shakes its head in disgust. It goes back and washes its snout, then throws more water on me using its right wing. By now, I feel like I just climbed out of water. Next time, if Torn doesn't discover that I've came here, I'm definitely bringing a towel. I hear some rustling a few feet away in a bush, and see a Metalhead come out and pounce at me. It lands on me, knocking me down, leaving me to wrestle with it. It's not one of the regular metalheads, it's one of the digging and jumping ones. What is it doing here? the last time I saw one of these is in the ruins of the stadium. I feel it get ripped off of me and I hear a smash. I shake my head and look and see the animal has crushed the Metalhead's head, ad is now ripping out the gem. It looks at the gem a second, and throws it to me. I catch it, then see that the animal is walking back to the tallest hill, probably to go back to sleep. Well, I'm soaked and I have to go back to the Naughty Ottsel like this. Great, just great. Wait until I have to explain this to Torn. He's gonna be ticked. I decide to walk to the airlock to dry off quicker. On my way there, I get a call from Sig.  
"Hello Cherries, I need you in the Wasteland. Somethin' big's goin' down with these Metalheads." says Sig, then he hangs up.  
"Great I don't even have to go back to the Naughty Ottsel." I mumble to myself.

When I get into the port, I take out my JetBoard and board across the water. Then, I hear that voice.  
"JAK?! WERE YOU GONNA LEAVE ME HERE?!" Daxter yells from the side. Wow, I completely forgot about him for a minute there.  
"Sorry Dax, I must have forgotten." I say, boarding over to him.  
"Well, don't forget about me again!" he yells. He hops onto the JetBoard and I continue going to the transport.  
"Where are we goin'?" asks Dax.  
"Sig said we have a Metalhead problem in the wasteland." I reply.  
"Ugh, more Metalheads? Why can't they just give us a break or something." asks Dax.  
"I don't think we're ever gonna get a break from them. You know, unless we all just become friends, like that will ever happen." I say.  
We get into to transport and fly back to the desert. I walk into the garage and see Sig waiting for me.  
"Well there you two are. Now, lets go get these puppies." says Sig, getting ready on the turret on the top of out regular vehicle.  
"What exactly are we going to be dealing with?" I ask.  
"Lots and _lots _of those big Metalheads. We don't need them takin' over our desert, now do we?" asks Sig. I smirk and start up the vehicle. Time to destroy some Metalheads"


End file.
